claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra
Cassandra was Claymore No. 1 of her generation and is considered to be one of the eight most powerful Claymores of all time. During her lifetime, she was known as "Cassandra the Dust Eater" (塵食いのカサンドラ, Chirigui no Kasandora).Claymore Manga Scene 110 She is one of the three Claymores revived by Dae and the Organization in order to stop the uprising of the current warriors. Though she had 126 different wounds over her body, she was considered to be one of the least wounded between the strongest warriors ever, at least in the context of the physical nature of the body.Claymore Manga Scene 113 Etymology "Cassandra" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Kasandora" (カサンドラ). "Cassandra" comes from the Greek Kasandra, daughter of Priam of Troy, seduced by Apollo who gave her the gift of prophecy, but when she betrayed him he amended it so that, though she spoke truth, none would believe her. The name is of uncertain origin, though the second element looks like a feminine form of the Greek word andros meaning "of man, male human being." This is perhaps an allusion to her boyish appearance. Appearance Cassandra has short, layered, pale blond hair and has the silver eyes of a Claymore. She has elf-like ears similar to Irene and Ophelia. Her hair is tucked behind the ear and a fringe which shows a patch of loose hair. Abilities According to Dae, when Cassandra went past her limit, the warriors sent to execute her cut her to pieces out of enormous fear. She displayed incredible resilience as it still took several hours for her to die despite having 126 different wounds all over her body.Claymore Manga Scene 113 Initially, Cassandra didn't appear to be as powerful as the other two resurrected warriors.Claymore Manga Scene 116 However, after being wounded by Nina's Shadow Hunter, she seemed to have snapped out of her stupor and was able to battle at her full potential, easily dispatching of the three single digits. Cassandra battles by anchoring her feet and then swinging her body very close to the ground. She, then, immobilizes her target by aiming for the legs. Most opponents are not used to being attacked from this angle. This is why Roxanne gave Cassandra the moniker "Dust Eater."Claymore Manga Scene 117 Biography Life as a Claymore Even amongst Claymores, Cassandra was known to be exceptionally avoidant. She always fought alone, and as such, nobody really knew her abilities. Roxanne, a former low-ranking warrior who shot up the ranks by copying the skills of higher-ranked warriors, took interest in her and the two struck a friendship of sorts, despite Cassandra's solitary nature. After seeing Cassandra battle an Awakened Being, Roxanne gave Cassandra the moniker "Dust Eater."Claymore Manga Scene 117 Sometime later, Cassandra reached her limit. Out of extreme fear, the warriors sent to execute her "cut her to pieces,"Claymore Manga Scene 113 with Roxanne being the one to deliver the finishing blow.Claymore Manga Scene 116 After Resurrection Cassandra was among the three Claymores revived by Dae, the other two being Hysteria the Elegant and Roxanne of Love and Hate. Her aim was to stop the rampage of the current warriors against the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 115 After injuring or possibly killing most of the warriors, she engaged in combat with Audrey, Rachel, and Nina. At first, it appeared as though she was being overwhelmed,Claymore Manga Scene 116 but after being wounded by Nina's Shadow Hunter, she began to shake her head, as if snapping out of a stupor. After this, she used her unique fighting style and easily incapacitated the three single digits.Claymore Manga Scene 117 Relationships Roxanne Roxanne and Cassandra were warriors of the same era and naturally knew each other. Roxanne was the one who delivered the final blow to Cassandra. Claymore Manga Scene 116 Despite Cassandra's generally aloof nature, Roxanne managed to befriend her, though Roxanne had ulterior motives. She was also the one who gave Cassandra the nickname "Dust Eater" after secretly watching the latter fight an Awakened Being.Claymore Manga Scene 117 References Category:Claymore Category:Revived Claymore